Lucky
by Phantasizer
Summary: You and Twilight Sparkle head home for a night of making your own magic! All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Lucky**

It's late at night and you find yourself in Cheerilee's classroom for another midnight lecture. You can't help but notice the pretty lavender unicorn mare in the front row eagerly scribbling notes, occasionally adjusting her thick-rimmed glasses as she glances at the board. Your eyes trace out her hourglass figure in the chair, and before long you realize you've been staring at her back for the entire class period. So much for those notes you were planning to take.

As she stands up to leave, she gathers her books and her low cut blouse is facing you, giving you an excellent look at her cleavage. You tell yourself to be polite and quit staring at a pretty girl like her, but before long you find yourself face to face with her.

"Hi!" she says. "My name's Twilight Sparkle."

You give her your name and the two of you talk for a bit before she asks you to walk her home. What's the harm in just walking a girl home? The two of you walk back to her place of residence, the library, all the while exchanging interests. She seems particularly interested in advanced magic, something you really haven't bothered to study. You do your best to follow the conversation until you get to the library.

"Would you like to come in? It's cold out and the least I can do for you walking me home is get you something warm."

You're not sure if she's inviting you in for a quick drink or a quickie, but you accept. She certainly doesn't seem like she's acting seductive, and either way you might get to know her a little more. She walks in and hangs her coat up before offering to take yours. You hand her your jacket and set your backpack by the door before she tells you to warm up beside the fire while she fetches some tea. Maybe you won't be getting as lucky as you thought.

She hands you a mug of jasmine tea and sits beside you on the couch, sipping at her own as the two of you get to talking about relationships. Twilight tells you that she's never really been in a serious relationship. Sure, she's dated a colt here or there and thought about giving fillies a try, but she's never given dating a serious thought. She blushes when she tells you she still hasn't lost her virginity.

You tell her that she'll find the right stallion someday and she finishes her tea before leaning on your shoulder. She says that you're a sweet guy, unlike most other colts who simply want to get her into bed. A small part of you feels guilty for accepting her invitation, but as you look into her dazzling violet eyes you realize you might be lucky after all.

Your heart pounds as her ears fold back and she comes in for a kiss. You lean in to meet her and kiss her gently, making sure not to be too rough. She pulls her lips away after the peck and looks you in the eye. She wants you, just as much as you want her. Twilight's lips meet yours again and you slowly dive in for a more passionate kiss, slipping your tongue between her lips and carefully leading her in some sort of exotic dance. She tastes very sweet and slightly intoxicating, like a fresh bottle of red wine. You let yourself lay back on the couch, keeping her on top as you continue making out. She presses her body against yours before ending the kiss.

One of Twilight's hands gingerly undoes the buttons on her blouse, allowing her considerable bust some breathing room. You let your hand slide down her waist and up beneath her skirt, rubbing at the moist spot beneath her panties. She lets out a gasp as you caress her and you kiss her neck, moving steadily towards her exposed breasts before teasing her nipples with your tongue.

She looks down and sees your stallionhood swollen in anticipation beneath your jeans. You tell her that going any further is completely up to her. She nods before telling you that there were some things she wanted a try from a book she's been flipping through and proceeds to undo the fly on your pants. Without hesitation, she reaches in and rubs the tip of your member against her pursed lips, sending a numbing pleasure into your legs. As she runs her tongue along the length of your shaft, you watch as her other hand slips up underneath her navy blue plaid skirt before sliding a pink-and-lilac striped pair of panties down her legs and tossing them aside. One of your hands wanders towards her rear end and you begin running your fingers through her soft, striped tail.

Twilight gives the head of your member a kiss before standing up on her knees and removing her shirt. You pull yourself up against the arm of the couch and she knee-walks to you, her breasts swaying with each stuff. She positions herself above your hardened dick as you reach around behind her and unhook her bra. She blushes in a combination of embarrassment and excitement.

"It's the first time I've let anypony see me naked," she whispers to you. You give her a smile as you hold her hips. She reaches down and holds your member straight up before guiding it into her entrance. You resist the urge to thrust as she lets out a sigh, slowly enveloping you until you feel her thighs meet yours. Twilight begins gyrating her hips awkwardly, trying to get a feel for you until she finds the right spot. As she starts bouncing up and down on top of you, her horn begins to glow and you notice that her bust seems slightly larger than before. She begins panting, a sign that she's already tired of trying to get you off. You hold up a hand and offer to take over, to which she happily accepts.

Twilight leans back, supporting herself with her arms and giving you a fantastic view of her chest. You begin moving your hips up and down, thrusting deep within her insides and almost immediately she begins to moan. Your pace begins to quicken, as does the intensity of her sighs. Untold minutes pass by as her sighs evolve into screams of pleasure with every push. Your legs begin to give in to the burning pain and she tells you to pull out.

You do as you're told and she slides down the couch before sliding your slick stallionhood between her lips. She slowly moves down the length of your member, pressing pressing her tongue against you. The heat of her mouth is enough to make you want to melt, and you can't help but cry out as she comes back up. Those beautiful violet eyes look at you lustfully as her head begins to bob up and down. The numbing sensation in your legs returns and you clench your teeth, trying not to cum in her throat.

She opens her mouth and spits you out before taking a deep breath and licking you again. With some difficulty, she turns around on the couch and gets on her hands and knees, her rear end facing you. Her tail drifts to the side, exposing her beautiful wet marehood to you in anticipation. The aching in your legs suddenly vanishes as you stand up on your knees and slowly insert yourself again, reveling in Twilight's sighs of ecstasy.

You force yourself into her until you feel your balls pressing against her firm, round buttocks and return to thrusting in and out. Her pale lavender breasts bounce back and forth with each push and you feel your nethers begin to grow numb again. Her cries of pleasure return and it becomes difficult to keep yourself under control. You do your best to give her a good finish and it isn't much longer before you feel her folds become increasingly wet, spurting over your stallionhood as you dispense your own fluids into her womb.

The exhausted mare collapses on you, her coat matted in sweat and still crying out from the remains of her orgasm. Twilight turns around and lays your head against your shoulder, eyes shut and breathing heavily. It isn't long until her breathing softens and you realize that she's fallen asleep. You run your fingers through her deep violet mane, running two fingers through the hot pink streak as you gently caress her shoulders. The warmth of her body is all you'll be needing to keep yourself comfortable tonight.


End file.
